


Exaustão

by percabeth37



Series: irondad/spiderson [3]
Category: Spider-Man (Tom Holland Movies), The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Exhaustion, Fluff, Gen, Minor Injuries, Passing Out
Language: Português europeu
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-26
Updated: 2021-02-26
Packaged: 2021-03-17 08:33:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,550
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29714478
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/percabeth37/pseuds/percabeth37
Summary: Tudo corria bem até ele estar a descer as escadas.Assim que Peter tocou no primeiro degrau a sua visão ficou turva e pontos negros apareceram à sua frente. Peter sentiu-se cair, mas antes de bater no chão, desmaiou.
Relationships: Bruce Banner & Peter Parker, Bruce Banner & Peter Parker & Tony Stark, Bruce Banner & Tony Stark, Happy Hogan & Tony Stark, May Parker (Spider-Man) & Peter Parker, Peter Parker & Natasha Romanov, Peter Parker & Tony Stark
Series: irondad/spiderson [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2183757
Kudos: 2





	Exaustão

Peter acordou depois de 1 hora de sono. A patrulha tinha-se prolongado durante toda a noite e ele não conseguiu chegar antes das 6h. Eram agora 7h e a Tia May estava na porta do quarto. 

-Peter! Despacha-te vais chegar tarde!

Peter grunhiu:

-Não quero...

-Anda...

-Está bem... Estou a ir.

No fundo da sua mente Peter sabia que repetir este horário de sono por 5 dias não era boa ideia. Mas, mais uma vez, ele tinha senso aranha, não senso comum.

O dia na escola passou muito lentamente (e dolorosamente). A dor de cabeça aumentava a cada segundo, as luzes estavam muito brilhantes e ele podia ouvir tudo num raio de 3km. Ele até podia cheirar tudo na escola! Ele sabia que o professor que estava a 7 salas de distância tinha bebido café ao pequeno-almoço!

Á hora de almoço Peter percebeu que no seu estado de privação de sono havia deixado o seu almoço em casa. Só mais uma coisa para melhorar o seu dia.

\-------------//------------- 

Pelo final do dia Peter tinha tonturas e quase não conseguia andar sem tropeçar. Ned e MJ tinham-no aconselhado a ir para casa ou à enfermaria mas Peter não ouviu, e começava a arrepender-se.

Ao sair da escola reparou no carro de Happy à espera dele, Peter não se lembrava de pedir boleia e hoje não era dia de laboratório. Mas ele não se ia queixar!

Tudo corria bem até ele estar a descer as escadas.

Assim que Peter tocou no primeiro degrau a sua visão ficou turva e pontos negros apareceram à sua frente. Peter sentiu-se cair, mas antes de bater no chão, desmaiou.

\-------------//-------------

_Tony POV_

Estou empolgado com a vinda de Peter. Eu pedi a May que o deixasse vir hoje para que pudéssemos atualizar o traje. Eu tive algumas ideias para ele mas quero estar com o Peter pessoalmente para lhe contar. Mas sinto que algo está errado. Não sei porquê mas sinto-o, e é relacionado com o garoto. 

Estou a tornar-me um pai. A equipa passa o dia a dizer-mo e eu vejo o Pete como um filho, mas não sei se ele me vê como um pai e não quero estragar a nossa relação.

(3ªpessoa; continua no Tony POV) 

Tony não conseguia estar quieto por isso foi com Happy buscar o seu fi- o garoto.

Quando estavam estacionados à porta de Midtown viram-no. 

Assim que Tony o viu soube imediatamente que algo não estava bem. Ele estava pálido e não parecia firme. Quando o bilionário ia a sair do carro para ajudar o rapaz este colapsou. O pior era que ele estava no topo da escada.

Tony correu enquanto via o seu filh- estagiário cair pelas escadas.

Quando o génio alcançou o adolescente desmaiado reparou que ele tinha um corte feio na testa, estava pálido( mais do que parecia inicialmente) e suor escorria pelas têmporas.

Ele agarrou o seu filho estilo noiva e correu de volta para o carro. Ele sabia que a próxima notícia seria "Tony Stark carrega adolescente desmaiado", mas ele não podia se importar menos. O seu filho precisava dele e de cuidados médicos, e era isso que ia receber.

-Happy, conduz o mais rápido que puderes para a Torre! Temos que chegar ao Medbay agora!

Happy não respondeu, ele só pisou no acelerador enquanto Tony ligava para Bruce, para que ele prepara-se a Medbay para Peter.

O caminho que normalmente demorava meia hora foi percorrido em 10 minutos( com excesso de velocidade).

Quando lá chegaram Tony carregou Peter até à Medbay, onde Bruce e Cho já esperavam por eles. Peter foi posto numa maca e empurrado para outra sala enquanto Tony era forçado a ficar para trás.

Ele esperou 2 horas até que Bruce voltasse a aparecer.

-Como é que ele está?- perguntou o bilionário. (ou seja exigiu)

-Ele está bem. Ainda não acordou mas pelo menos já sabemos o que se passou.- respondeu o médico.

-E o que é que ele tem?- perguntou Natasha, que tinha chegado pouco depois de Peter ter sido levado.

-Além do corte na testa por ter caído das escadas ele está exausto e parece que não comeu o dia todo. Foi por isso que desmaiou. O corpo não aguentou a privação de sono e o seu metabolismo acelerado faz com que um dia sem comer pareçam 3. O meu palpite é que ele não dorme o suficiente à 4 dias, no mínimo. Também acho que ele estava a passar por uma sobrecarga sensorial, mas não tenho certeza. Não sabemos se ele tem uma concussão, mas teremos que esperar que ele acorde. No entanto não acredito que seja mais do que uma concussão leve, moderada no máximo.

Quando Tony e Nat deram um aceno afirmativo Bruce levou-os pelas portas até um quarto. Era um típico quarto de hospital (um quarto de recuperação). Era branco e iluminado. Tinha um armário com suprimentos médicos e uma televisão na parede. No meio do quarto estava a cama com máquinas e postes IV à volta. As máquinas estavam desligadas e a única coisa coisa a ser usada era o poste IV. O IV estava ligado à mão do rapaz adormecido. Este estava muito menos pálido e tinha ligaduras e volta da testa, mas parte delas estavam escondidas pelos cachos castanhos. 

Tony puxou uma cadeira para o lado da cama, sentou-se e peou na mão do adolescente( aquela que não tinha o IV). Nat sentou-se num sofá no canto do quarto.

-Tony- Bruce chamou- Ele não deve ir à escola o resto da semana.(só para esclarecer é quarta-feira) Ele precisa de descansar. Eu também o quero manter aqui até amanhã no mínimo. Chama-me quando ele acordar. Já não deve demorar.

-Ok.

De facto, uma hora depois ele acordou.

_Peter POV_(continua na 3ª pessoa)

Peter sentia-se estranho.

Ele lembrava-se de estar na escada à saída da escola e começar a descer, mas depois nada. E agora ele podia sentir que estava deitado numa cama confortável, tapado com um cobertor macio. Ele sentia uma picada na mão e uma pressão na cabeça e na outra mão.

Quando Peter abriu os olhos viu que estava no Medbay. Tony estava estava sentado numa cadeira ao lado da cama com a mão agarrada à de Peter. Nat estava no canto a ler um livro. Tony olhou para ele e sorriu. 

-Hey Pete.

-Hey M'r St'rk.

-Como é que te sentes?

-Dói a cabeça. Brilhante.- respondeu o rapaz enquanto Natasha saía do quarto.

-Fri, baixa as luzes em 15%.

- _Feito Boss._

Nesse momento entra Bruce e dirige-se para os dois ocupantes do quarto.

-Boa tarde Pete. Como é que estás? Alguma dor? Desconforto?-pergunta o médico.

-Olá Dr. Banner. Dói-me um pouco a cabeça.

-Ok. Isso é normal. Lembras-te do que aconteceu?

-Eu estava a sair da escola. Lembro-me de ver o carro do Happy, de começar a descer as escadas e de estar a cair. Mas depois disso mais nada.

-Tu caíste das escadas e bateste com a cabeça. Posso fazer alguns testes para ver se tens uma concussão?

-Sim.

Depois dos testes feitos Bruce pergunta:

-Comeste alguma coisa hoje?

-Não... Eu estava atrasado para a escola por isso não tomei o pequeno almoço. E não almocei porque deixei o almoço em casa.- respondeu o rapaz timidamente.

-Ok. E tens dormido regularmente?

-Também não. Estão a haver ameaças de uma guerra entre gangues no Queens, por isso as patrulhas atrasam-se.- Peter olhou para baixo envergonhado. Ele considerou mentir, mas já ia receber uma palestra por se atrasar na patrulha, não queria juntar outra sobre mentir quanto á sua saúde.

-Quantas horas é que consegues por noite?

-Uma, duas.

-E á quanto tempo é que isto acontece?

-5 dias.

-Peter, tu sabes que tens de te cuidar. Imagina que tinhas desmaiado durante a patrulha ou no meio de uma luta?- disse Tony.

-Eu sei. Desculpem.

-Tudo bem. Mas a partir de agora vou pôr um protocolo no teu fato. Se não estiveres em casa á hora de recolher eu vou-te lá buscar.

-Mas Mr. Stark, e a guerra de gangues?

-Nós ajudamos-te com isso.- diz Nat entrando pela porta.- Ele não diz, mas o Clint adora lutar contra os gangues, e eu também. É fofo quando eles pensam que nos podem derrotar. E como é que tu estás маленький паук?

-Estou bem Мама паук.

-Ótimo. Eu não quero que isto volte a acontecer ok? Tu assustaste-nos.

-Desculpem.

-Nós sabemos Pete. Nós só queremos que fiques seguro. Ou o mais seguro possível quando se é uma Aranha adolescente.

-Ok. Agora que isto está resolvido... Peter, eu vou te manter no Medbay até amanhã e não vais á escola o resto da semana.- avisa Bruce.

-Mas...

-Sem mas Pete. Tu precisas de descansar e eu quero ficar de olho nessa concussão. Lá por ser pequena não que dizer que não precise de cuidados.

-Ok Dr. Banner.- suspirou Peter.

-Ótimo. Agora descansa. Eu vou dar-te algo para essa dor de cabeça e venho verificar-te daqui a pouco.- disse Bruce preparando uma seringa com medicamento para a dor.- Isto também te vai deixar sonolento.

Depois de administrar o medicamento Bruce e Natasha saíram do quarto. 

-Boa noite Pete.- sussurrou Tony quando os olhos do adolescente começaram a cair.

-Boa noite pai. Eu amo-te...-sussurrou Peter, adormecendo.

-Eu também te amo Bebé Aranha...

**Author's Note:**

> маленький паук- pequena aranha  
> Мама паук-mãe aranha


End file.
